


夜袭

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	1. 夜袭1

那一天，孩子们久违地聚在一起，欢笑着打闹着，说着我开动咯，然后虔诚地双手交叉为诺曼为大家准备的美食献上祝福  
艾玛欣慰地看着弟妹们畅快地大口咀嚼烤到焦脆的香肠和绵软可口的面包，还有篮子里盛放着的新鲜水果，白色的桌布，温暖的灯光，每个人的脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，仿佛回到了GF农场渡过的和妈妈在一起的快乐时光  
真好啊，我的家人们现在可以过上安心舒适的生活了，不用担心明天是否挨饿被鬼或者人类追杀.....  
被这样的温情感染的她忍不住眼角泛红，低下头揉了揉眼睛然后抬头的时候看见诺曼温柔地看着她，关切地问她怎么了  
她摇摇头然后向诺曼露出招牌微笑  
＂什么都没有哦，我只是很开心....诺曼真的太谢谢你了！＂  
虽然她有一些不安和疑虑，但是看着被诺曼鼓舞兴奋的大家，她实在不忍心再扫兴了...  
她已经不是以前那个随意说出理想和目标的小女孩了，作为领袖她必须要做好应对每一个决定后的代价  
为那些以血肉之躯引导警醒自己的人们.....  
不能再失去他们了...  
如果诺曼说的是正确的...不对，只能走这条路了...必须要这样做....我和雷会帮诺曼完善这个计划的....  
这样想着的艾玛慢慢地咀嚼着面包，完全没注意到对面诺曼看着她若有所思的目光  
＂哟，诺曼，你这里还有大人的酒呢！怎么样，今天这么开心可以喝一下吧！＂  
冬的声音恰好地响起，他热情地拿着酒瓶跟大家提议道  
＂小一些的弟妹就算了吧，大一点的我们可以尝试一下，对不对艾玛？＂薇尔莉特用力拍着艾玛的背，差点让她吐出刚刚咽下去的面包  
坐在一旁的吉尔达温柔地给她擦嘴，然后用空的杯子给她倒上酒递给她  
＂尝一下吧，艾玛，一直以来都是你和雷带着我们，今天可以好好放松一下了＂  
艾玛看见大家都停下来看着她，诺曼和雷也是这样，大家的眼睛里都泛着泪花，微笑着催促她喝下去  
＂真是的....我万一喝醉了怎么办呀...＂  
艾玛感动地接过酒杯，看着琥珀色的液体在灯光下流动，迷醉的香味飘进鼻子里...  
啊，这就是尤格他们经常喝的酒吗，感觉很不错的样子哎...  
她伸出舌头小心地舔了舔，一股辛辣的味道直冲鼻腔最深处，她忍不住咳嗽起来，吐着舌头说好辣，对面的诺曼也跟着大家笑了起来，然后担忧地看着她  
＂艾玛，不能喝的话不要勉强哦，这个酒还是很厉害的＂  
＂没，没事，我还挺喜欢这个味道的...＂  
艾玛冲诺曼扬起大大的微笑然后把杯子里的酒一饮而尽  
冰凉的液体在进入腹部的时候变得火热，这让她胃里翻江倒海起来，忍不住捂住嘴巴想要呕吐  
身边的吉尔达慢慢抚摸她的背着急地跟诺曼说有没有卫生间之类的  
诺曼见状快速跑过去把艾玛架在自己肩膀上对大家抱歉地微笑，然后扶着她前往二楼的浴室  
......呆在大厅的大家陷入沉默  
＂我，我是不是做错了什么？＂冬欲哭无泪地说  
＂大概吧，不过艾玛有监护人看着应该没事＂  
雷淡定地端着酒杯优雅地抿着  
＂监护人？谁？老大吗！？啊啊啊，谁来跟我解释一下这什么状况，还有你们是怎么逃出农场的也想知道！雷～＂抓耳挠腮的隼人向雷投去好奇的眼神  
＂咳，这个嘛....一会儿慢慢说＂雷飘乎地假装无视大家好奇的眼神最后还是开始讲述起来他们传奇的冒险经历  
只是这二人独处的话.....  
他想起那个下午诺曼对他说的话  
希望不会发生什么吧....

 

＂艾玛你还好吗....难受的话就吐出来＂  
诺曼心疼地看着她额头上不断冒出的汗水和抽搐的身体  
＂马上就到了，再坚持一下＂  
他现在已经可以稳稳地接住她更好地照顾她了  
....  
但是还没到浴室她就抓紧诺曼的衣服哇啦哇啦地开始呕吐起来  
诺曼只是抱着她皱着眉头然后又想微笑但是最后变成诡异的扭曲表情，如果艾玛现在清醒的话一定会指着他大笑的  
＂抱歉了....诺曼，把你衣服弄脏了.....＂  
迷糊中的艾玛看着诺曼红着脸给她脱掉衣服把她扶进浴室，给她放好热水，也不管酒醉的艾玛听不听得懂，讲了一下注意的地方后就把自己和艾玛脏掉的衣服脱掉扔进盆里端起来拿出去洗  
＂艾玛就在里面好好洗个澡哦，我就在外面有什么事叫我，干净的衣服一会儿给你去拿＂  
艾玛乖巧地点点头，光滑的身体进入热水里发出舒适的叹气，然后趴在浴缸边上撩开被水沾湿的头发懵懂地询问诺曼  
＂诺曼的话不进来一起洗吗？＂  
＂......我，我等你洗完再进去...＂  
＂哦，那好吧.....＂  
然后是安静的呼吸声和水拍打身体的声音  
呼，她太可爱了吧.....  
门外调整着呼吸的诺曼听着里面少女轻微的呻吟和拨弄水的声音浑身燥热起来  
果然艾玛回来了我就无法完全冷静了吗...

 

＂我穿好了哦～＂穿着提前准备好睡衣的艾玛站在诺曼身前，可爱地冲着他微笑，皮肤因为热气而发红，脚趾蜷曲着缩在脱鞋里  
＂这件衣服很适合你哦艾玛，快去睡觉吧＂  
照例夸奖艾玛后的诺曼摸了摸她还在滴水的头发，然后拿出一条大毛巾包住头给她擦拭  
＂诺曼还是跟以前一样呢....＂  
＂唉？＂  
＂没什么.....你能活着真的太好了＂毛巾底下的艾玛抬起头和诺曼对视了一下然后心领神会地笑了  
＂艾玛有什么事情的话....＂诺曼看着那么乖巧的艾玛情不自禁地抚摸上她的左脸，思索着她之前的担忧表情  
＂可以依赖我哦，我会帮你的＂

 

后来他们到各自的房间休息去了，大厅的宴席已经结束，大家打着哈欠滚到柔软的床上，诺曼忙完一些事情后就累得不行，来到卧室倒在枕头上就睡着了  
等到再次醒来的时候，是被艾玛的挤压弄醒的  
艾玛悄悄钻进他的被子里趴在他的肚子上手臂撑在他胸膛上微笑地看着他  
＂哟，我又来玩了哦～＂  
＂艾，艾玛？！这么晚了呢.....＂  
＂因为之前都没有怎么好好说话你就休息了呢＂  
艾玛把被子盖在两人身上小声地说  
＂大家都休息了....所以我们要小声点～＂  
跟小时候一样的玩笑话还是别的什么吗.....  
诺曼感觉自己的体温在上升，少女的热度和他混在一起这让他有些迷乱，本来准备很多的话题想说的但是脑海里都是少女洗浴的声音和他旖迡的想象  
＂诺曼有什么想对我说的呢？＂  
＂......艾玛的身体真的很柔软呢...＂  
空气迅速凝固，艾玛兴奋的声音消失了  
看来说出不得了的话了  
他感觉艾玛的手抵在他胸口然后摸到他的脸随后揉了揉他的耳朵  
＂诺曼也是哦，耳朵还是跟以前一样软哟～＂  
现在不仅软而且烫的厉害....  
忍不住吞咽口水看着她黑暗中闪着柔光的祖母绿眼睛，手想放她身上几次还是作罢，也许他可以尝试一下那个.....  
＂不过诺曼的腹部这里怎么硬的厉害呢.....＂  
她好奇地想往后摸却被诺曼按住了手  
＂那里....不行的.....艾玛你还是从我身上下来吧＂  
沉思后的艾玛迅速得出答案  
＂不要～因为诺曼你很想继续的样子啊＂  
天真过头了吧艾玛.....那我可以....  
诺曼紧张地控制自己的呼吸然后温和地跟她说  
＂这样的话艾玛可以伸进去摸摸看....＂  
当她温热的有些粗糙的小手伸进睡裤摸索着握住他激动的阴茎时，他浑身颤抖着快要幸福地死去  
感谢她的天真烂漫.....  
＂诺曼你的脸好红，感冒了吗？＂  
＂没有，我只是很热....艾玛你可以抚摸我吗....艾玛摸我的话很快就好了＂  
她一下一下抚摸着粗长的茎体，一些体液从铃口那里分泌出来黏在她手上  
＂真像个小孩子呢诺曼.....在撒娇这一点上＂  
艾玛看着诺曼的表现忍不住想多为他做一些，于是加快了撸的速度  
处男的诺曼在喜欢的女孩子给自己撸这一件事情上总是射的很快呢，他闭上眼睛尴尬地不想看到艾玛一脸迷茫地玩弄着他射在她手心上的精液  
＂诺曼... 好快地射出来了....＂  
有些惊讶地看着诺曼灰心的表情，感受着手里的黏腻，一种微妙的感觉浮上心头  
＂呃....＂诺曼看着艾玛附下身在他的脖间轻轻地嗅着  
＂味道真好呢....诺曼的气息＂呢喃着这样的话的艾玛伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了一下他有些苍白的脖颈  
这刺激的他蜷缩起脚趾，呼吸突然急促  
＂艾，艾玛.....＂忍不住惊呼出来，他感觉到疲软的阴茎又挺立起来戳在她的腹部了  
＂嘘，你这样会打扰到大家的，所以小点儿声＂  
听着艾玛在他耳边可爱地说着让他下体一阵刺痛的话，他按照她说的及时捂住了嘴巴  
艾玛从脖子那里亲吻后来到了喉结这里，小小地咬住它，然后听见诺曼激动地发出呜咽声，他握紧拳头努力压抑着窒息的快感，感受着艾玛解开他的衣服扣子抚摸过他的胸口捏住他挺立的乳头  
这不如说是好奇地把玩和戏弄，艾玛喜欢看着平时冷静温柔的诺曼崩溃的样子，至少像他自己  
最后自己体内的液体把内裤打湿后她把内裤褪到脚腕上，然后坐到那勃起的阴茎上，让彼此亲密接触  
诺曼他一直都在很好地忍耐，即使到了这个时候都不发声，任由艾玛动作  
其实她自己也不明白为什么要这样做，让平时难以触摸到的突起和他的摩擦就能产生更多液体之类的，还有她体内产生的巨大空虚感，这促使着她像小兽一样莽撞地寻找解决的出口，最后发现的时候极其顺滑地插了进去，长长的阴茎顶到她的宫颈处，诺曼因为生理上的快感流下眼泪，看着艾玛咬住手趴在他身上压抑地喘息，内壁挤压着他也吸吮着他  
他们就这样连接在一起，艾玛小幅度地颠动起伏着，听见隔壁床孩子们的翻身声都会让他们难耐地收缩顶动  
被子里是他们自己才能听见的水液挤压声和喘息声，艾玛刚刚发育的乳房蹭着他的胸部，这让他快要呼吸不过来了  
在这样的情况下，他还发现艾玛动的频率是钟表走的四十五秒，所以他在那个间隙微不足道地向上顶动让她内壁收缩地更加厉害  
最后艾玛坚持了动了大概一个半小时后，他忍不住在最后一次坐向他的时候抱紧她的臀部尽情的射精  
之后艾玛倒在他身上露出满足地微笑睡着了  
最后帮她穿好内裤给自己整理好睡衣后把艾玛抱回她的床上给她盖好被子

＂晚安，艾玛＂

虽然不清楚今晚这个美好的＇聊天＇是处于酒醉状态还是什么，但是唯一肯定的是如果有第二次他一定能更好地把握气息维持更长的持久度


	2. 夜袭2

啊，艾玛睡的很熟呢  
把合上的大腿掰开，内裤褪下来，看着少女阴部稀少的体毛和禁闭的阴唇，他感觉裤子里面的下体变得异常肿胀，忍不住用舌头舔弄着，等到濡湿后伸出手指拨开然后看着翕动的红润穴口喘息不已，试探性地插入一根后感受到里面的潮湿，随后是第二根和第三根，模仿书本里的性交姿势来回抽动，看着熟睡的艾玛眉头紧皱扭动身体，啊，受不了了  
他终于忍不住颤抖着脱下裤子，拿出性器的时候发现内裤前端都已经被体液弄湿了，他小心翼翼地趴在她身体上方，把勃起的性器对准穴口按住她的腰肢然后缓缓地顶撞，直到将头部插进去一点，他忍不住打了个哆唆，这也太紧了.....  
他感觉身下的艾玛很痛苦的样子，心疼地亲吻她的眉毛和嘴唇，手伸到交合处来回抚摸阴蒂，听见她发出咿呀的痛苦呻吟，于是拔出去，手指更加卖力的动作，力图让他的艾玛湿润起来接纳他  
哦，她还太小了啊.....  
比他小那么多却要容纳他张扬的性器，这具美好的身体如今正在被他蹂躙  
等到她忍不住的颤抖起来迎来可能是人生中第一个高潮时，身体内部涌出大量液体， 这是身体的本能反应，表明她为性交做好了准备  
他再次把性器放在她下体磨蹭着直到沾满液体，最后把大腿分开得更大些，让性器更好地插入进去，进入的时候他感觉里面的肉不停地挤压着他想要把他排出去一样，但是他固执地握紧她的腰，缓缓地沉入她的体内，最后根部完全插入的时候他吐出一大口气，紧紧地抱住艾玛让他们结合的更加紧密  
＂艾玛....现在我们真正的结合在一起了呢.....＂  
舔掉她额头上的汗水，享受着在她体内的温暖潮湿，啊，这也太过舒服了......  
艾玛她还没醒，看来是那杯酒的效力还在持续  
他轻咬住她的脖子，手用力地揉捏她刚发育的胸部，看着乳头挺立起来的诱人样子，下半身开始动起来，缓缓抽出一大半再用力地插入，发出水液拍打的声音，下体的毛发被体液弄湿，长长的阴茎从她体内拔出来，上面粘满了淫乱的液体，最后再缓缓地插进去，在进入的时候他听见她发出意义不明的哼声，在完全进入后他的卵蛋紧紧贴着丰腴的阴部，她迷糊地呢喃着他的名字  
是觉得舒服了吗.....  
这样想着的诺曼加快了抽插的速度，想着快点在她体内射精，她马上就要醒过来了......  
他低下头看着鲜红的性器在她穴口处出现和没入，里面的液体因为挤压而变成泡沫，大腿根部已经各种混乱了  
他闭上眼睛，把头部埋入她的脖颈出，专心地挺动腰部，感受这包裹的紧致感，房间里是肉体的拍打声和水液的黏腻声  
艾玛下意识地扭动身体想摆脱他，但是每次都被他抓住用力地插入，到最后她的身体开始简单地迎合他，大腿夹紧他痩削的腰部，腹部和腹部来回摩擦，他伸出手来回抚摸她的阴蒂，随着他高潮的逼近，插入的速度加快，手指上的动作也加快了，最后狠狠地顶入她身体内部，像脱水的鱼那样大声喘息，把精液一点一点射出，多余的液体顺着半勃起的阴茎流出来，她的内部在阴蒂的刺激下收缩达到高潮，他们两个都不住地颤抖了  
最后拔出来瘫坐在她身前，痴迷地看着自己的白色液体和她的透明体液混合着从股间流下  
他拿出手帕沾上水好好地为她清理干净，这样一来她就不会发现自己被人奸污的事实.....  
不对，不是强迫，他们是两情相悦，艾玛那么喜欢他喜欢触碰他，所以就算他想求偶想交配她也会允许的  
在为她穿上衣服前他忍不住亲吻她的胸部腹部手臂大腿，他太喜欢她的身体了，完美的线型，完美的体脂率，最后在已经合紧的阴部面前停留  
啊，好想再来一次啊.....  
他吞咽下口水和冲动的欲望，告诫自己这一次是难得的机遇，可遇不可求，艾玛醒来会发现的  
然后给她穿好了衣服，自己去隔壁匆忙洗了个澡之后穿上干燥温暖的衣服躺在床上，想着明天要以最正常的姿态面对她

第二天起来后发现艾玛又恢复了以往的活力，微笑着跟每一个人打招呼，只是她看向他的时候露出狐疑的眼神.....  
＂诺曼，昨天你有没有来我的房间？＂  
＂没有哦，艾玛昨天喝醉之后我和雷把你背回房间了，忘了吗？＂  
＂感觉很奇怪....今天早上身体有些难受.....喝醉后的感觉是这样吗.....＂  
＂是这样的呢...艾玛你现在需要好好休息一下＂  
抚摸着艾玛的脸，看着她天真的眼神  
啊，好想再做一次啊.....下一次要做好避孕措施了呢.....

看着他的背影消失在楼梯口，她将温柔的目光移到窗外，外面是两只鸟儿依偎在树梢上，她捂着腹部，看着冬日的阳光把窗户塑成黄金，觉得明年的时候，那个枝丫那里就会有几颗蓝色鸟蛋了


End file.
